


move your body when the sunlight dies

by nightlight_has_regrets



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Based off a personal prompt list, Bondage, Bruises, But Safe Sane and Consensual, Canon-Typical Darkness, Chains, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Domination/submission, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Glove Kink, Impact Play, Knife Play, Leashes, Lingerie, Praise Kink, Read The Tags And Chapter Titles, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Seriously Kinky, Title from a My Chemical Romance Song, Triumphant Wilson - Freeform, Vaguely Smutty, Whips, breath play, currently only hinted at, floggers, lots of Triumphant Wilson, please, sometimes less vaguely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlight_has_regrets/pseuds/nightlight_has_regrets
Summary: we're all in love tonight (all in love tonight)(a collection of spicier willowson drabbles, because we're all thirsty as hell, and the Triumphants are hot.)





	1. lingerie, marks, air, kneel

Lingerie   
  
Oh yes, he definitely likes this.  
  
Both parts of the set are made of lace. The bralette is low cut, but he’s gotten her measurements right, and she’s held perfectly in place, the design of the lace hiding most of her chest from view, yet still offering a tantalizing idea of what Willow looks like bare. The underwear is high-waisted, and while it covers her, it also puts the bones of her hips on prominent display.

Wilson beckons her forward with a crook of his finger, absently noting that it was almost a shame to ruin the lingerie so early, but then again, that’s exactly what it had been made for.

* * *

Marks 

She finds an odd sort of comfort in the marks Wilson leaves scattered across her body. Bites on her neck, bruises on the inside of her thighs, stripes on the backs and her back, faint colors from where he’s gripped her tightly so he can take her as hard as he pleases or keep her as still as he decides she should be. They hurt a little, tiny stings that remind her of every dark promise he’s whispered to her between her thighs, and make her tense. But if Wilson ever sees that, his response is always the same, if she allows it; a kiss to the mark that’s gentle enough to almost be nonexistent. Another promise; that if she wants, they will be gone, never to return.  
  
Her response is always the same too. She cradles his head to her chest and reassures him that he hasn't crossed her lines. She'd tell him if he had. She holds him, and sometimes, he can believe her easily.

* * *

Air   
  
The delicate bones in Willow’s neck moved as she swallows, held against the pine tree by her throat. With a tiny smirk, Wilson squeezes ever so slightly, just as she goes to inhale, making her gasp for air.  
  
“I suggest you get used to this, darling. We both know whose in control.”

* * *

  
  
Kneel   
  
“What do you _want_?!” Frustration infuses every word, and she nearly screams the question. Warm breath ghosts over her ear as he leans in.  
  
“To see you kneel before your King.”


	2. Implements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little more intense than the last ones, so please for the love of god check the tags.

* * *

Implements

  
  
_Test them, care for them. To do so is to care for her._  
  
Silk rope for holding, chains for binding, a leash for owning.  
  
_Replace what’s broken, only if you must. Repair them. The oddest of things can trigger her downward spirals. Discarding something is one of those things, and one of the few that he’s certain of the reasons for._  
  
The crop is versatile, elegant. It portrays exactly what he ~~wants to be~~ **is.** What he is. The whip is for play, for power, for blatantly putting her in her place. The flogger is for when it’s not deep that’s needed, but wide. All encompassing aches instead of deep stings.  
  
_Keep them not only functional, but beautiful. This is not a duty, not a requirement, it’s a desire, mutual want._  
  
The feather is light, teasing. It’s not enough and that’s overwhelming. The knife is clarity, precision, adrenaline. The gloves are for distance and dominance and control.  
  
There are more, but these are the tools Wilson knows aren't going to leave his collection. They may be put away for a while, but eventually they always come back to them.  
  
Wilson touches each, tracing the edges. Feeling them. He lets the tension build until he has Willow on the edge of her seat, and then he turns to her.  
  
“Come here, precious. We have some choices to make.”  
  
The smile that breaks over her face makes him fall all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introspection is interesting, especially when you come at it from unusual views. 
> 
> a lot of the kinks in this series are pre-negotiated, just a heads up. and again, please read the tags and chapter titles. they give you an idea of what's ahead if you keep reading. also, this is fiction. if you want to get kinky in real life, do. your. research. there's lots of resources online. don't view fanfiction as a BDSM Bible, please.
> 
> this chapter's a good one for getting an idea of what things you can expecting these two to be playing with in the future.


End file.
